Slave to a Shadow
by Din the Dancer
Summary: Link moved back to Kokiri Village after the events of Majora's Mask and has become an adult again. The Kokiri kick him out and something strange leads Link far away from Hyrule where he meets an old enemy. Link x Dark Link. Rated M for graphic sex scenes and language. TRIGGER WARNING: This story will contain instances of brutal (and unhealthy and nonconsensual) BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Ok so this is my first fanfic so if it's awful just bear with me and let me know what to improve on. I love reviews! I wanna know what y'all think so if you want to leave one!

There's no smut yet (I know, how sad) but it'll only take a chapter or two. Hang in there! I'll try to update at least twice a month and if I have time, then every week and I'll try to be as regular as possible but when the fall starts that might go out the window.

Anyways! Enjoy the story and if you see any mistakes let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.

* * *

Link groaned as he awoke from his deep sleep. He slowly sat up and glanced around his treehouse home. A gasp escaped from him as he noticed a shadow at the foot of his bed which seemed to have two ominous glowing red eyes but as soon as he blinked the shadow was gone. Blaming the vision on his still groggy eyes Link set out to meet with his lifelong friend.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Link asked as he looked at the floor of the Lost Woods with a downcast expression.

"Nothing! Link, I won't let the others banish you from the forest. This is your home and I am your friend. We're in this together." Saria laid a gentle hand on Link's arm and the hero responded with a short glance accompanied by a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks Saria, but I don't think that'll be enough. I've gotten much older and now I tower over everyone by at least a foot and Navi left me. There's no way Mido would let me stay here no matter what you say." Link returned his gaze to the lush grass of the forest floor.

"Don't be such a downer! Cheer up, Link! Have some hope! I'll find a way to convince Mido."

Link continued to stare at the grass as they strolled through the woods enjoying, or at least trying to enjoy, the fresh morning air.

Link and Saria finally walk out of the Lost Woods and encounter all of the Kokiri having some sort of impromptu meeting.

"I say we feed him to the wolfos!"

"Mido! We can't just throw him out! Link lived his whole life here." A blond with pigtails retorted.

"And Saria would have our heads!" The short girl who spoke up cringed at the thought of Saria's reaction.

"I don't know. Link's a fairyless and the fairyless grow. He's already really big now and what if he just keeps getting bigger and bigger and bigger until he gets even bigger than the Great Deku Tree and he just squashes us all and ruins the forest and—"

"That's stupid! The fairyless don't do that!" the blond girl spat interrupting the rambling of one of the Know-It-All brothers.

"How do you know?" His brother childishly stated.

"Enough! I don't like him being here so he leaves!" Mido proclaimed and puffed out his chest trying to give himself a manly presence.

"And who says you get to decide?" chided Saria.

"I'm the great protector of the forest!"… "Saria, the fairyless can't be trusted and you're too nice to him!"

Link wouldn't stand for anyone to talk bad about his best friend and sneered at Mido, "And that's a bad thing?! At least she doesn't have a blown up ego and she actually cares about people other than herself!"

"SHUT UP FAIRYLESS! YOU CAN'T SPEAK HERE!"

"WHY NOT? I'VE LIVED HERE ALL MY LIFE!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT A KOKIRI AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

Link's teary blue eyes widened as a dark hatred took hold of his mind. He grabbed Mido by the collar of his tunic and glared at his childhood bully.

"Say that one more time," Link said evenly through gritted teeth. Mido stared back at him in shock.

 _Strangle him._

Link blinked. Who said that? He looked at Mido and was taken aback by his had at the kokiri boy's throat and dropped him. The other kokiri stared at him dumbfounded.

"Link." Saria looked at him with concern in her eyes. A soft "goodbye" was all he could muster. Link mounted Epona and rode out into Hyrule field with a heavy sadness and loneliness in his heart.

* * *

How'd you like it? :D Sorry for the shortness, the next one should be longer.

Just a reminder that this is my first fic and if there's anything you think I could improve on lemme know in reviews. Also if there's any spelling, grammar, or other mistakes please let me know. I want to make sure there's none of that since I hate seeing it in the fics I read.

Thanks for reading!

~Din the Dancer~


	2. Chapter 2

A bit of lightheartedness to enjoy before the real fun starts! Don't worry that'll get here in the next chapter! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Link gripped Epona's reins until his knuckles turned white as he pushed back the last of his tears to where they came from. _Crying's not going to help anything. They're better off now anyways._ With some resolve from his thoughts, Link rode along the path to Lon Lon Ranch.

Epona flicked her tail and nickered in recognition of her former home as she and Link trotted through the entrance to the ranch. Link dismounted the proud mare and lead her to a post outside the farmhouse. He had been back to Lon Lon Ranch many times since his past adventures and became good friends with Malon, her father (Talon), and Ingo. The hero is greeted by a smiling Malon running towards him, arms open wide.

"Link! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed as she tackled the young man, embracing him warmly. "You really need to visit more often!"

Link lowered his eyes in remembrance of why he paid a visit. "Actually, I was wondering if I could find some work here? Things with the Kokiri didn't work out so well." He let out a nervous chuckle still keeping his eyes on the grass.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, my dad should be in the house. Let's go talk to him." Malon smiled sympathetically.

Link allowed himself to be led into the farmhouse. He smiled knowingly as his eyes found Talon sleeping against a crate with cuccos clucking all around him.

"DADDY WAKE UP! LINK'S HERE! SHOW SOME MANNERS!" Malon bent down and screamed the demand into her father's ear and he jolted awake.

"Was I asleep?" He asked yawning. "Oh hey there Link! What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you needed someone to help 'round with the farm," he asked sheepishly.

Talon sprang up excitedly and exclaimed, "My boy! I thought you'd never ask! We could always use some more help 'specially from a young, handsome man. You seem to be 'bout Malon's age, no? Good thing you're already acquainted!" He shot a sly glance at his daughter who immediately blushed angrily while Link kept his eyes on one particularly suspicious cucco.

"DADDY!" Malon furrowed her brows and clenched her fists at her side. "Ugh! I'm leaving!" With that she stalked out of the house face still an embarrassed red.

Talon chuckled heartily and lead Link over to the barn where he handed the boy a pair of overalls and a shirt for work and explained his duties. "I've heard you ain't too fond of the cuccos so you'll help Ingo with the cows and horses. For now, you'll have to sleep in the barn but don't worry the hay's real soft. How 'bout you get started takin' the horses out to the paddock."

The hero nodded and immediately started leading the horses outside to get some exercise. Link then proceeded to clean out the stables and replace the hay. Ingo informed him of the broken fence around the paddock and he began his work with a hammer and nails to repair it. Pretty soon the young man built up quite the sweat. He removed his borrowed shirt and the top part of the overalls to reveal his lean, muscular body. Sweat dripped from his bangs and traveled down his face and body. His chest and rock-hard abdomen shone with the liquid of his toil as Link wiped sweat from his brow. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Malon looking in his direction, cheeks taking on a rosy hue. Her cheeks then turned the color of red apples as she quickly looked away.

After helping Ingo with repair some of the siding on the barn, Link took a moment to rest in the paddock. He pulled out his ocarina started playing Epona's Song. Malon plopped down next to him and started to hum along. Epona whinnied and came trotting at the sound of her favorite tune. Malon stood and pet the mare's mane and Link watched the sun start to settle on the horizon. _Maybe I can belong here. Everything will be fine._ After the content thoughts Link felt a shadowy doubt start to cloud in his head, however he pushed it away in favor of the bliss in front of him.

Later, the group was dining on a meal that Malon had cooked earlier. Link was happily munching on some roasted cucco as Talon was discussing plans for the farm. "I heard of a small village 'side o' Hyrule. It's got more space and raises goats. They call it Ordon."

"I don't know, Talon, how would we get our milk to Hyrule?" Ingo critiqued.

"It's not too far. It's just a bit past the forest."

As the two continued their discussion with Malon occasionally jumping in, Link let his mind wander off. That's when the same shadowy doubt drifted back into his thoughts. _**You should leave. You're a burden to them.**_

 _What is that? Who is that?_ Link felt worry drift into his mind as he recognized the voice to be the same as the one he heard back with the Kokiri.

 _ **No one wants you, you're worthless.**_

"Link, are you alright?" Malon looked to the hero with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired" Link smiled back politely.

"From working hard all day! It must be! You go take a rest my boy!" Talon exclaimed. "I feel the same. I think it's time I get to bed too. What a great way to end a hard day's work," he yawned and Ingo shot him a look that said something along the lines of _what hard work?_

Link excused himself from the table and headed for the barn. He created a generous pile of hay for his bed and removed his boots and lay down. The hero closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Link stood in front of Ganondorf, Master Sword in his hand, about to make the final blow. He hears dark, yet familiar, laughter and suddenly he is impaled by the King of Thieves' sword. Everything goes black.

The hero now stands as a child on the moon with the skull kid who once gave him the Fierce Deity's mask. Link reached out to take it but right before his fingers reach the white face the sky turns dark and the landscape is deserted. The skull kid is gone. The young boy turns around to find Majora and ends up with his dark had enclosed around Link's throat. He coughs and sputters in an effort to take in oxygen but it is futile. He feels his neck snap and his body go limp. Link felt himself die but he's still looking at Majora through wide, unmoving eyes. The villain drops the hero into eager, shadowy black tendrils. The darkness surrounds the hero and he hears a voice.

 _ **You are nothing. Give up already.**_

The darkness subdues and reveals the Kokiri Forest. Link reaches towards his old friends but they sneer, _fairyless_ , and turn around to run.

 _ **No one wants you. You are just a tool for people to use. That is all you're good for. Accept it.**_

The darkness takes him back and spins the young hero endlessly. He finally halts and is face to face with Dark Link. The taller dark twin grabs the hero by the throat and lifts him to his face.

 _ **Come see me soon.**_

Link's eyes shot open and he sat straight up with a gasp. Breathing heavy he frantically looks around and sees he is still inside the barn. The hero tries to stand but he just ends up doubling over with a migraine. There are shadows and dark spots around the edges of his vision. _Get out_ is all he can think. Link throws on his tunic and undergarments leaving the farm clothes behind. He bursts out of the barn, still clutching his head, with Epona and mounts the mare.

"Link where are you going?"

He hears Malon's sweet voice and turns his head, however it only causes a more splitting headache. Link groans.

"I have to go," is all the hero can say. He clicks his tongue and Epona speeds off into Hyrule field.

Link finds himself almost blindly steering his mare, only making moves due to a dull instinct that seemed to stem from his headache and visions. The two make their way through a passage that Link has never seen before. They pass through a forest, by a glowing spring and a small village, but it's not like Link was paying attention.

Eventually, after what seemed like two hours, Link and Epona find themselves in a shadowy grove. Link shivers on instinct and turns to find a pair of red eyes inches from his own blue ones. Fear gripping his heart Link gasps and hears a dark chuckle as something heavy and hard crashes down on his head. Link feels himself falling off his horse and darkness surrounds him once again as he looses consciousness.

Link awakens to a cold room. His hands and feet are bound in chains and he is lying on a thin bed.

"I thought you'd never wake up!"

A sarcastic sigh echoed throughout the room. A dark figure emerges from the shadows. Link's blood ran colder than the room he was in and a gasp escapes his lips. A mirror image of Link with pale, grey skin, slate-colored hair and blood-red eyes perches himself on his bed. Dark Link grasps the hero's jaw with a crushing strength sure to at least leave bruises and leans his head in close.

"Now you're my tool to use, my slave, my pet," the evil twin grins slyly, "you're mine now."

 _Shit._

* * *

Thanks to jonathanjagger97 for favoriting! I'm so happy you liked it!

Next chapter should be done soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! This took a long time! So sorry for that but I wanted to make sure it was good and I had some serious writer's block. Eeugh! Well at least it's longer.

Well, we finally get to the good stuff in this chapter! Let me know how you like it! Feel free to leave reviews. This is my first time writing smut so if there's something you think I should work on please let me know. I want to get better and reviews help. Enjoy!

* * *

Dark Link releases the hero's jaw with a shove. The dark twin turns his back and Link grits his teeth painfully. He moves to get off the bed but his movements are halted at a sitting-up position by chains binding his arms to the bedpost. Link aggressively yanked on the chains wishing they would vanish. That eerie dark chuckle echoed throughout the small room.

"Let. Me. Go." The hero said through grit teeth. His heart pounding in his chest, Link could feel his blood-pressure rising. His face contorted into one of pure anger and disgust.

"I would never let go of what is mine." His voice came out like black silk and a smile was tossed over his shoulder at the trapped man as Dark Link left the room shutting the door behind him.

"COME BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN! JUST WAIT!" The hero hurled the empty threat at the closed door. He could feel the panic rising up in his chest threatening to take control of him but he forced it back and focused on the dark room around him. Lighting was scarce and Link was squinting furiously to get a good look at everything. The room had bare stone walls and no windows. He felt an icy draft against his bare— _Wait._ Link glanced down at his body, face contorting into a snarl when he saw he was only garbed in his underwear. _That little cunt! Why the fuck would he…_ Link's mind was racing and he was pulling on his chains in panic, but his better sense got through to him and he began to relax again and resume his analysis of his small room.

At the end of the bed was a small wooden table and on it the only lit candle in the room. The door to the left of the table had a small flap at the bottom, the purpose of which Link had no idea. On the stone floor within reach was a small chamber pot and beyond that what seemed like another door. _There has to be a way out._ Link desperately looked around for something he could use. He eyed the wooden tub in the corner and the metal bedframe with dismay. The hero fiddled with his chains and spotted a keyhole. _Bingo._ Link relaxed a bit and waited for Dark Link to return.

Moments later, Dark Link returned with a bowl of steamy soup and moved towards Link. Planting his hands into the bed and glaring daggers at his twin, the hero launches both knees towards him thinking _he must have the key._ The dark double however dodges the assault and furiously dumps the boiling hot soup all over the hero's face and bare chest. Link cries out in pain and is pushed back into the bed.

"Piece of shit!" Dark Link spat at the hero and threw the empty bowl at his face. The shadow bent over and tightened the bindings on the hero's ankles and then moved to his wrists so that they touched the metal rods of the bedframe. "It seems you need to be taught a lesson."

Link glared up at his twin, "You shouldn't be here. The future never came true!"

Dark Link simply grinned, "You and I are the same. One cannot live without the other."

"I'm not like you."

Dark held Link's jaw and brought his face close, his nose almost touching the hero's. "We'll see about that," he turns Link's head to the side and licks a stripe from his jaw over his mouth tasting the wasted soup. Link whimpered in surprise, disgust filling his throat. "It's a shame you let your food go to waste. You won't be getting more anytime soon." With that Dark Link left the room through the door with the flap at the bottom.

Link squirms against the chains but can only get minimal movement. He lifts his head causing some of the soup to drip down to his mouth which he licked up gratefully. The hero's stomach growled. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days which made him wonder exactly how long he had been knocked out.

He could feel the pain settling in his body from being held in one position for too long. The soup had cooled and dried on his skin. _How long has it been?_ Link began to feel the panic rising up in him again. He moved furiously against his bindings. Coming to his senses, Link took several deep breaths to attempt to calm his panic and to try to find a way out. Sadly, Link's mind was drawing a blank and that did not help with his steadily increasing heart rate. He squirmed again feeling grimy with the soup that is now a sticky residue on his pale skin. Link clenches his jaw.

 _I have to get out._

The hero looks around desperately in case he missed anything earlier. He eyes the chamber pot that has now been kicked to the far corner of the room, almost out of sight. Suddenly feeling the urgent need to relieve himself the hero curses to himself and wills his bladder to hold a little longer. _He'll be back soon and I'll be able to use it, hopefully._ Somehow this thought doesn't comfort him very much.

After a couple hours have passed Link's face contorted into a harsh cringe trying to keep from relieving himself. However, too much time has passed and Link's bladder could struggle no longer. Link felt the warm liquid spread through his underwear and the bed sheets surrounding his lower half in a sick, gross warmth. The hero lets himself slump against the chains in exhaustion and shame. _Great._ Link's eyes were drifting to a close when a sudden realization snapped them back open. _He's coming back._ Link groaned at the sneers and insults he predicted Dark Link would throw at him and began mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of stinging words to come.

Link shivered as the cold draft characteristic of the room danced on his wet and exposed body. His urine, no longer warm, made the already icy room feel that much worse. He turned his head to the side when the sound of footsteps reached his long ears. _Here comes the bastard._ Link's face hardened into a glare as Dark Link stepped into the room.

The shadow's lips pressed into a sly smile. "What do we have here? Hmmm you've made yourself all filthy." A menacing smile graced the room with it's presence on the shade's face, "Such behavior should be punished."

Dark Link withdrew one of his hands from behind his back revealing a long wooden whipping cane. Link's eyes widened in horror and his twin's smile turned even more wicked as he raised the cane and swung it down against the hero's toned chest drawing a trickle of blood. Link cried out in pain as Dark Link slammed the tool again and again against his bare skin. Tears had begun to form at the edges of Link's eyes threatening to spill over. He tried to push them back to keep at least some of his dignity but an especially hard hit to his thigh was all the tears needed to bring themselves down his face to his ears.

The evil shade threw one of his legs over the hero's torso and straddled his chest. Link's open wounds stung at the new touch. His cry of pain was cut short by a strong hand at his throat cutting off airflow and the other hand brought the cane high above the shadow's head. The cane made a whooshing sound as it came for the hero's face and he shut his eyes waiting for the pain. The sound suddenly stopped and Link cautiously opened his eyes to find the wood just inches from his face.

"No. I like your pretty face too much." Dark Link slowly removed himself form the hero and walked out the door leaving his tool on the table at the end of the bed. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Link just lay there open mouthed, blue eyes blank, and breathing heavy. He let his searing pain take over his thoughts and dreaded his shadow's promise.

Soon enough Dark Link returned with a few things that Link couldn't quite make out. He set the items down on the floor and moved towards his prisoner. Dark bent down securing a tight-fitting leather collar and chain leash around the hero's neck. The dark twin brought his mouth close to Link's ear and tugged upwards on the leash choking him. Dark Link drew his tongue along the length of Link's ear, receiving a surprised gasp from the hero and whispered, "You're mine now."

The shadow then grabbed the wooden rod used for Link's earlier assault and let out a pleased chuckle when he saw Link flinch. Link shut his eyes and turned his head away in anticipation but was instead released of his bonds. Dark Link took hold of Link's leash and yanked him off the bed. Link moved to stand but cried out in pain and crashed against the cold stone floor when Dark slammed the cane into Link's back.

Dark Link raised a stern brow at him and tapped his hip with the cane, "Off!"

Link lifted himself painfully and glanced down to his remaining article of clothing. His face hardened and he made no moves. _No fucking way._ The hero stayed in his position determined not to submit to his shadow. However, the shade had other plans. Dark Link raised his boot and stomped down on Link's back, pushing him into the ground once more. He ground his boot into the fresh wound on his back and relished in Link's pained cries. Link could feel the wetness of the blood that was making its way out of his nose. He attempted to rise once again but his arms had little strength left, the pain he felt all over his body taking its toll.

Dark Link got down on one knee, the boot that was on the hero's wounded back took on more weight causing a groan to leave his lips. The shadow grabbed Link's golden hair and lifted his bloody face. He tilted his head and spoke to Link, "You should listen to your master". Dark Link got off of his captive allowing him to carry out his orders. Link slowly pushed off his wet draws cringing at the pain in his back. A shiver went through Link as he felt his wet, exposed crotch touching the cold air. "Good. Now take care of this," he pointed to the soiled sheets. Link removed the sheets from his bed with significant difficulty and a few moans of pain.

The hero was then pulled to a basket on the floor and he placed the fabrics inside. Dark Link kicked it towards the door and yanked on Link's leash. Link followed the shadow on his hands and knees around the bed to a wooden wash tub. Dark Link gripped the leash where it was connected to the collar. Link's entire body froze unsure of exactly what his evil shadow had in mind. He let out a loud gasp when he was pulled into the icy water. He hissed in pain at the water stinging his open wounds and bumps rose on his skin as he shivered. His captor dropped a washcloth and soap into the tub for the hero's use. Link cautiously moved the soapy cloth along his skin careful to avoid the wounds from the cane. Unsatisfied with Link's speed Dark Link rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the back of Link's head, shoving it beneath the water's surface. Muffled, bubbling noises came form the hero as his body flailed under the shadow's grasp in need of oxygen. A few moments later he was pulled out of the water and Link's chest heaved as he gasped for breath. Dark Link pulled the hero's head up next to his own.

"Hmm? I thought you missed the water since we had so much fun in that temple."

Link shuddered at the memories of the Water Temple. He tried to crane his neck away from Dark but the shade forced his head to stay in place. He put his mouth to Link's ear and whispered, "I think you need some help".

He took the washcloth form Link's clenched fist and lathered it up with soap. He moved the cloth across the hero's chest but then paused thinking to himself for a moment. "I won't be needing this anymore." Dark Link tossed away the cloth in favor of his hands and lathered them up. He ran his hands all over Link's body making sure to get a good feel of every curve and crevice of the hero. Link squirmed uncomfortably at the shade's touches.

"Stop it!" the hero cried. He tried to push the violating hands away but the stubborn fingers pressed into his wounds and Link let out a pained yelp. Dark Link's hands then began to move south to more thoroughly wash his slave but the hero's hands quickly pushed them away and began to throw punches at him. The shadow stopped his fists before they reached his face and glared angrily back at the hero.

"Okay, you're done!" Dark Link gripped the base of the leash again and pulled the hero out of the bath spilling water all over the floor. The shade's face contorted with anger. "You little fuck! Look what you've done now!" He throws a towel at Link with a sly grin. Link looked up at the shade and met his knowing gaze with one full of daggers. _This son of a bitch planned this._ Dark Link chuckled and kicked Link in the gut and the hero let out a pained whimper. The shadow raised his cane, his sly grin still plastered on his pale face. Link cringed and turned his body away in anticipation only to have Dark Link laugh mockingly at him.

"My, my _hero_. I love how much influence I have on you." The shade bent down towards the hero. "Now clean up this mess like the good boy you are."

 _This motherfucker is going down._

"Haaaaah!" Link launched his fists once more at his shadow but Dark Link was going to have none of it. The dark copy let his quite handy tool crash down on Link's shoulder leaving a raised welt that began to trickle blood.

Dark Link face lit up with a discomforting smile, "I think it's time I teach you what you're good for." The shadow pulled Link onto the bed by his leash and attaches the chain to the bedpost. Dark raised the cane high over his head and beat Link with it until his loud, desperate cries were reduced to more quiet pleas. Mostly red and some bloody welts covered the hero's back and chest. The shade pushed the weak hero face-down with knees still supporting his hips and placed one end of the cane into the bed. Link's breath hitched and he shut his eyes when he saw the end of the bloody cane. With one of his hands on the cane and the other next to the hero's head, Dark Link used them for support as he knelt onto the bed behind Link. He then bent over to whisper in his ear.

"You should learn this now. It will be easier on you. You are mine and no one else's. I own you, you are my slave to use as I please."

With that he drew his tongue along the length of Link's pointy ear drawing out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob from the hero. Link felt his skin crawl and tried to push Dark Link away but was stopped by his fingers pressing into the hero's wounds. The shade made his way down Link's back making sure to press his nails into every one of his wounds and relishing in Link's moans of pain. Link blinked his eyes fighting with his tears to keep them from spilling over down his face.

Dark Link hungrily eyed Link's muscular back and how it seized up every time he pushed into a welt. His fingers trailed down to the hero's ass, one staying there squeezing the flesh, the other moving to his own body pulling out his half hard member. The shadow brings out a small container of oil from his pocket and uses a scarce amount on himself just for his own comfort. He pumped himself while shoving two fingers into Link's entrance, slightly tearing the hole causing blood to trickle out of the wound. Link let out a sharp cry at the intrusion and tried to shove Dark away. However, the shade quickly picked up the cane he set aside earlier and gave the hero a new, bleeding wound before returning to his task. Link's body started to slightly shake as Dark Link fingered him, making scissoring motions inside the hero. He continued to fight his tears determined to at least not give his dark twin that satisfaction.

Feeling himself become fully erect, Dark Link removed his fingers from Link's entrance and aligned himself gripping the hero's hips. In one quick, brutal thrust the shade plunged himself into the hero moaning at the tight new warmth surrounding his cock. Tears spilled down Link's face and he screamed in pain as he felt himself being stretched open. His fingers curl and press into the mattress and he shuts his eyes cringing in an attempt to keep himself from crying out more.

Dark Link leaned over pushing the rest of his length inside the hero. He grabbed Link's hair and pulled his face out of the tear-stained mattress and whispered into his ear. "Your ass feels so good around my cock, _Hero_." The shade smiled as Link let out another sob as more tears spilled onto his face and moved back to his position at Link's rear. Dark Link then began thrusting in and out of Link's ass moaning at the pleasure. Link's body rocked back and forth in time with the thrusts and he let out sobs and whimpers each time his dark twin impaled him.

The rattling of Link's chains against the bedframe and Link's sobs and moans turned on the shade even more and his had moved toward the cane at his side. The thrusting slowed a bit as Dark Link picked up the cane and hit it against Link's back. Link cried out in pain and, loving that sound, Dark repeated the action again and again wanting to hear it more. After what felt like the twentieth time, Link felt the assault on his back stop and turned his eyes to glance behind him. He saw Dark Link had set the cane down and the shade flashed the hero a toothy grin and gripped the hero's hips, cock still moving in and out of the hero.

Suddenly, the thrusting intensifies to a wild force and Link cries out feeling like he is going to rip in half. Dark Link's nails claw into the hero's skin as he thrusts rapidly in and out of Link's ass letting out pleasured breaths in time with Link's pained cries. He reveled in the now louder sound of the chains shaking and the bed creaking echoing around the room. He dug his fingers deeper into the hero's skin drawing blood from the hero. Dark Link pushed Link's legs apart further giving himself more room. The shade leaned over moving an arm under Link's torso and grabbing Link's shoulder.

He grabbed the hero's hair once more moaning into his ear, "I want you to hear how much I'm enjoying fucking you".

Link whimpered when Dark Link bit into his ear and pulled at the appendage. He returned his mouth to its place right at Link's ear and made sure to moan into it in time with his thrusts into the hero. The shadow moved his hand to grip Link's jaw and turn his head towards himself. He licked the hero's salty tears holding his jaw tighter when Link tried to move away and leaned his head against Link's moaning louder into his cheek.

Feeling himself nearing his edge, Dark Link gripped tighter to the hero and accelerated his thrusts. Pleasure shot through the shade's cock as he came into the hero's ass. He rode out his orgasm and Link whimpered as he pulled out of the hero. His essence spilled out of Link's rear and down his leg as Link collapsed onto the bed, body quivering. Dark Link got up and walked towards the wash tub. He picked up the washcloth and cleaned himself off before doing the same to Link. He then grasped the cane and moved one of the ends down Link's back and held it at his ass.

"That mess had better be cleaned up by the time I get back." He gave the quaking hero a tap before leaving the room.

Link lay there on his stomach for a while staring blankly to his side. After some time, his body had stopped shaking and his breath slowed. His rear throbbed with heat and pain and he could feel all the welts on his back with each heartbeat. With his mind blank, body unmoving, save for his small breaths, and mouth slightly agape the hero's eyes slowly came to a close.

* * *

Poor Link. Sorry not sorry. Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one up sooner than this one took.

Also, thanks to Purloin77, Dion Fortuna Riddle, Chibi y Hina, MidnaWolf, Midnightfur, and TPNoFace for following/favoriting! Thanks you guys!

~Din the Dancer


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of things going on but I'm here now! I have more specific plans for the next few chapters so updating should be better. Sorry guys but I just want this to be good.

As always if you see anything you like or don't like feel free to leave reviews. I want to know if I'm doing a good job or not so I can improve. Okay, no more begging :).

ENJOY!

* * *

Link groaned as he began to stretch but whimpered in pain, his body still sore from Dark Link's assault. He eyed the washtub lying on its side and the water still in a soapy puddle on the floor. After some thought the hero decided that he had better clean it up to avoid another beating. Link slowly and painfully pushed himself up using his forearms and slid off the bed with a creak. The rattling of his chains echoed throughout the room. Luckily the chain was long enough for him to reach the towel Dark Link threw at him earlier. Link lifted the washtub and placed it upright. He used the towel to dry the puddle and placed it inside the tub.

Link grunted as he lifted himself back onto the bed and knelt on the mattress eyeing something peculiar. At the end of the bed lay a few articles of clothing which Link took upon himself to examine. The hero picked up a pair of shorts that wouldn't even pass his mid-thighs and frowned at them. The black shorts were adorned with a mesh, swirling pattern starting from the left hip, going across the front and down the outer, right thigh and came with a matching top. The top was cropped short and had a high neckline and left his arms and shoulders bare. It had the same pattern as the shorts running down the sides. There were even a set of matching forearm cuffs neatly laid next to the outfit. _What the actual fuck even is this?_

 _ **I own you, you are my slave to use as I please.**_

Memories of Dark Link's rape surfaced in Link's mind. The hero shuddered, growing even more pale, and threw the clothes down. He stared down at the bedframe and his fingers clutched at the mattress. His eyes were wide and frightened and his jaw tight, teeth grit. The hero shut his eyes and tried to push the memory of those dark events away from thought, however they were stubborn things and would not be forgotten. He brought his bare knees to his chest and placed his forehead on them, the shock and realization of what exactly had happened had finally settled in on the hero.

His mind replayed those memories as Link sat there, arms around his legs. He could feel his dark twin's hot breath against his ear and his skin crawled feeling Dark's groping hands all over his body again. He remembered the awful pain of taking his twin's erection, his rear throbbed still with the hurt. His fingers clawed into his legs when his ears remembered the echoing rattle of his chains in time with each of Dark Link's painful thrusts. _Why did he do this to me?_

Link felt the stinging pain of Dark Link's fingers pressing into his bleeding wounds. He could feel himself stretching at the size of his dark twin's cock. _Why?_ Link heard and felt the shadow's moans against the side of his face. The feeling of Dark Link's ejaculation into his backside pushed Link's tears over the edge causing a few streams to travel down his cheeks. _Why?_ The hero leaned back and lay down on his side. Only a few small hiccups could be heard form the distraught and confused hero.

 _Why can't I just be left alone? All my life has ever been, was a mess. Will I ever get to just rest?_

Link lay there silently sobbing for a few moments before the voice that got him through so many a hard time spoke up again.

 _He's just trying to get to me. I can't let him._

The hero dried his tears, sat up and shook his head fixating his thoughts on his voice of determination and reason. _I won't let him win. I need to get out._

Just as Link finally felt somewhat calm, he heard footsteps approach the door and froze clutching the mattress again, arms and legs crossed to hide his crotch. Link glared at the wooden door as it creaked open. He watched as his dark twin made his entrance and shut the door behind him. The smell of warm bread wafted into the starving hero's nose and he hungrily eyed the round loaf in Dark Link's hand and looked on with envy at each bite he took. The shadow snickered at Link, his hunger apparent on his face. Dark Link walked over to the side of Link's bed and silently offered the bread to him. Link was apprehensive about the bread and the offer but his growling stomach dictated his actions. The hero reached for the bread, hunger taking over his ocean blue eyes, only to be greatly disappointed and a bit embarrassed when Dark Link swiped it away from his grasp laughing.

"If you want it you have to beg for it!"

Link's face flushed pink and he glared daggers at the shadow gritting his teeth. _Fuck no._ He sharply turned his head away in refusal but his denial was met with a fierce growl from his belly. Link shut his eyes trying to ignore his hunger.

Dark Link pouted playfully at the hero. "Why, it seems you need a bit of encouragement." The shade placed a few fingertips underneath Link's chin and turned the boy's head to look at him. Dark leaned his head forward staring into Link's eyes with a sly grin. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you eat two things today!"

The shadow's hand left the hero's jaw and he placed the bread on the table at the end of the bed. He gave Link a smile just as Link's fears were rising and grabbed Link's chain at his collar. Dark Link quickly untied the drawstrings on his pants and removed his length stroking it slowly and started to bring Link's face closer. Link's face turned a deeper shade of pink and he attempted to pull his head away from Dark's terrifying but impressive length. However, the shade held him tight and his other hand squeezed Link's mouth open as he forced his cock into the hero's warm mouth hearing Link's muffled whine. His hand moved into Link's hair and made a fist pushing his head further down his shaft. Link made small choking noises as he was forced to take in more cock. Dark Link leaned down, bringing his lips close to the hero's long ears.

"Come on now. I won't have you starving on me. I know you want that bread so eat up!"

Link resentfully closed his lips around the shadow's cock and began to move his head slightly back and forth. He gagged in disgust at the shade's member but continued at his slow pace anyways in hope of some food. Dark Link began pushing and pulling his head back and forth with the fist that was in the blonde's hair. Link shut his eyes whimpering and wishing the humiliation away but was forced to continue sucking on his dark twin's erection. The movements paused and Link was hopeful that the shaming was over however, that hoping was done in vain. Dark Link's other hand moved to hold the back of Link's head firm.

"Look at me, Link" Dark Link's smooth and slithery voice made its way to the hero's ears. _I don't want to._ "Look at me or my cock will be the only thing you'll be eating."

Link slowly blinked his watery eyes open and met the shadow's piercing red ones.

"That's much better." The shade smiled at the hero and gripped his head harder. He then began thrusting into Link's mouth making sure to insert his cock as far as it would go. Link made a muffled noise in surprise at the new course of action. His eyes moved to close again but immediately snapped back open at the sound of Dark Link's "uh-uhn". Link could feel the shade's cock hit the back of his throat with each thrust causing him to make choking and gaging sounds against the intruding member. Dark Link kept his bright red eyes locked with the hero's loving the shame in his teary eyes. Hearing Link's muffled sounds at taking the cock aroused the shade even more.

"Keep sucking my cock, _Hero_. Suck on it like the good little slave you are. I know you love the way it tastes."

Tears were spilling down Link's face as he struggled to keep up with Dark Link's newfound drive. Still looking into the shadow's eyes, Link slurped trying to lessen the saliva that was traveling down his chin and continued to take the cock in his mouth. Dark Link could feel himself nearing his release and gripped harder to Link. He stared into those blue eyes moaning in pleasure as he came into Link's open mouth. He pulled out and held Link's mouth closed smiling at the hero.

"Drink up."

Dark Link squeezed Link's jaw tighter when Link didn't immediately swallow his essence. Link forced the salty liquid down his throat and wiped the saliva from his face and chin hiding his face in shame. He shyly glanced towards the bread remembering his hunger.

After putting his cock away, Dark Link unlocked Link's chain leash from the bedframe and pulled him off the bed. Link plopped to the ground not expecting to be pulled.

"We just have to do one more thing before you get the bread so be a good boy! Don't worry it'll be fun!"

Dark Link pulled the resenting hero through the door on the other side of the room. The stench of sex filled Link's nose as he led into the room. There was a padded table right in front of them and a blazing fireplace in the corner closest to them. Link could see the outlines of some other strange looking furniture but couldn't get a good enough look before Dark Link got his attention. The shadow quickly lifted the hero onto the padded table and tied his arms and legs down. Link tried to voice his sudden panic and confusion but it was cut off by a rag being tied around his head gagging him. Link moved furiously against his bonds making muffled noises.

Dark Link came over and scolded the hero. "Ugh! Won't you just stay still?" The shade used thick straps to tie down Link's torso and thighs immobilizing him. "There, much better!" The dark copy ran his hand over the hero's bare chest and trailed it down to his right pelvic bone smoothing the area just above it.

Link's heartbeat and breathing quickened in fear. He never took his eyes off Dark Link as he walked away from where the hero lay. He watched him walk over to the fireplace putting on a pair of large gloves. Dark Link picked up the end of what looked like an iron stick and lifted the metal out of the fire place. Link squinted closely in an attempt to see what was on the other end of the— _shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT!_ Link squirmed in fear realizing what was happening. He had seen iron rods like that with a symbol on one end at Lon Lon Ranch when they used to brand the cattle. Link desperately tried to free himself of his bonds not wanting to be burned by the scalding iron but Dark Link had tied him too tight and he could barely budge. The shade stood at the right side of the hero looking down at his slightly squirming body.

"With this, everyone will know that you are mine."

Link's twin smiled down eerily at him and pushed the design into the skin several inches above Link's right pelvic bone searing the flesh there giving it a permanent scar. Link's muffled screams were all that could be heard in the room aside form the sizzling from the hot iron touching Link's bare, vulnerable flesh. Tears fell from his eyes for the second time that day and his body squirmed the best it could, trying to escape the pain. After the skin had been properly burned Dark Link removed the iron from Link's skin placing it into a bucket of water. Blood began leaking from the new wound. Dark tsked and wrapped it in a bandage not wanting a mess, besides, the less air gets to the wound the better it scars.

Link was then untied, ungagged and dragged back to his room and thrown on the bed. Dark Link picked up the earlier discarded clothes from the bed and floor and moved to put them on his captive. The hero flailed in resistance to Dark's touch still feeling the pain of the branding. The shade held Link down and started delivering punches taking extra care to place them into his previous wounds eliciting pained cries from the hero. Link eventually calmed his movements and Dark Link took that opportunity to slip on the shorts, matching top, and he even managed to slip the cuffs onto the hero's arms.

Fastening Link's leash to the bed, Dark Link got up and walked over to the bread on the table. He threw it at the hero's exhausted body, Link snatching it and holding it to his chest. Dark Link kicked the basket of soiled fabrics outside of the room as he made to leave. He tossed a smug glance at Link over his shoulder as he left the hero lying on his left side taking desperate bites out of the bread despite his fatigue.

With the bread devoured and his body finally calming down, Link felt his fatigue settle on him. He at least admitted to himself that the small warmth of the clothes protecting him from the icy draft was a bit of a welcome change and the bread felt nice in his stomach. Link eyed the bandage covering his newest scar and brought his fingertips to the still hurting wound. He flinched as he lightly touched the cloth and pulled his hand away wondering what was underneath. He figured he could only wait and so so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

A low creaking noise reached Link in his slumber. He moaned and turned to the side. His instincts were screaming at him to fully awaken however the hero's exhaustion kept him under. It wasn't until Link felt extra weight on the bed and a sudden bareness in his crotch and rear that he was risen from his sleep. Link moaned as he opened his eyes only to find a nightmare waiting for him. There, looming over him, was Dark Link. The hero yelled and jolted up towards the shade to rid himself of this nightmare but was met with a quick punch to the throat. Link choked and gasped for air as Dark Link pushed him face down into the bed. With his right hand pushing the hero's head down, the shadow pushed apart Link's thighs with his knees and gave his member a few strokes before plunging into Link's clenching asshole.

Dark Link moaned as he pushed his length as far as it would go into the quaking hero. Link screamed into the mattress as he felt himself being stretched open without warning or preparation. He felt Dark's hand snake up his back and grip onto his shoulder, pinning it down. With his other hand he turned Link's head to the side so he could see his cringing face. Dark Link held his position like that for a moment, he had inserted himself up to the hilt and was breathing heavy on to Link's face. Link tentatively opened his eyes and looked towards his twin. Dark Link tilted his head, gave him a sly grin and moved closer to speak into Link's ear.

"Since we really enjoyed ourselves last time, I thought I might give you the pleasure of taking my cock up your ass again."

Dark Link pulled himself out of Link's ass smiling at Link's whimper. He grabbed onto the hero and flipped him over on to his back. He reinserted himself into Link and relished in his pained cry. Grabbing Link's wrists and pinning them above the hero's head as he leaned over, the shade began wildly thrusting his dick into Link's abused entrance. This time Link was forced to look right into his dark twin's face feeling the dark hair sweeping against his forehead and cheeks. He could feel the tears leaving the corners of his eyes as his pained whimpers and cries mixed with Dark Link's pleasured breaths and moans.

Link was just about to cry out again but was cut off by Dark Link's lips pressing into his own. The hero whined in disgust and surprise at the kiss. The shadow moaned into the kiss and pushed Link's stubborn lips open and used his tongue to explore his mouth. Link gagged on the violating tongue pushing too far and tried to pull away from the unwanted kiss but was unsuccessful. Dark Link released Link's lips but kept close leaning his forehead against the hero's.

"I'm sorry I didn't feed you my cock first. I know how much you love the taste, but don't worry, you'll be able to drink my come again soon. Maybe very soon."

Link could feel his bile rise at the thought and that combined with the shade's thrusting motions pushing him back and forth made him almost loose the precious bread he had earlier. Dark Link felt himself nearing his climax and pulled out of the hero. He shifted to straddle Link's chest, pinning his arms with his knees, and positioned his erection at the hero's parted lips. Link clamped his mouth shut not wanting to taste the semen but his dark twin forced his mouth open, stroking himself, and came into Link's mouth, the hero squirming and shivering with disgust. Dark Link's eyelids fluttered at his release and he clamped his hand over the hero's mouth making sure he swallowed like a good boy. Already reading the shadow's face, Link allowed the come to slide down his throat fighting down the bile that began to make its way upward soon after.

Dark Link removed himself from the hero, arranging his black clothing back to normal. He let his gray fingertips brush the bandage covering Link's branding.

"I'm dying to see how this turns out." The shadow walked to the door and turned his torso back, looking at the hero with a menacing smile. "That was fun _Hero_. I can't wait to play some more with you tomorrow."

Link shuddered as Dark Link walked out the door. _I can't take any more of this. Why does this keep happening? Why does he have to do this to me?_ Link's body ached and shook from the assault. _I hate my life._ Link closed his eyes imagining he was in a place where his life worked out trying to forget the pulsing pain from being stretched by the shadow's cock. He shivered as the memories drifted back into his mind and opened his eyes to find his shorts looking for some warmth. A more settling feeling crept in on his heart as his thoughts became resolute.

 _I won't let him do this to me anymore. Even if he tries, next time, I'll stop him._ Link pulled on his shorts and tucked the comforting thought snugly in his mind as he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Link's got some new clothes and a new attitude? Let's see where that gets him!

Thanks to Alie Oceantis, Gojifan54, RandomWriter616e6479 (how do you even remember that?), TheOnlyRenegade, Wodan83, piratgirl2, and sandstorm384 for following/favoriting! Really appreciate it!

As always thanks for reading! Leave a review if you would like and I'll try to update again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking forever to update all the time! Life gets in the way and sadly I can't turn that shit off. I'll try to keep to a once a month schedule but no promises. I also want to make sure the content is good so forgive me!

Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!

(P.S.: This one gets just a teeny bit dark just so you know. :P )

* * *

Link, through his sleep, felt pressure on his head. He groaned as he drifted closer to consciousness and felt something probing at his rear.

"Good morning".

The sound slithered into his ear and Link's eyes shot open. Dark Link's hand was entwined in the hero's blonde locks and the fingers of the other were playing at his entrance. The shadow's tongue slipped out of his mouth and traveled up the length of Link's ear. Link felt shivers shoot down his spine as he fully realized what was happening. He sprang up and shoved his dark twin off of him.

"Stay away from me!" Link sat up bringing his knees to his chest, hugging them, in an attempt to shield himself from Dark Link.

Dark Link raised his eyebrows and took a step towards his captive. "Oh? We're going to be feisty today, aren't we?" The shadow moved closer to the hero leaning on the creaky bed and brushed his fingers against his knee.

Link slapped his hand away exclaiming, "You can't touch me anymore!" He wasn't going to let Dark violate him again. _I'm the Hero of Time. I am better than this._

Dark Link looked intently at the hero examining his new aura. _**Well this should be interesting.**_

Reading Link's newfound confidence, the shadow's brows lowered and his lips curved upwards as words snaked out of his mouth. He gave Link a sultry look and a low chuckle. "I'll tell you what. If you can beat me in battle, then I'll let you escape today's fun."

Link felt a surge of determination and hope radiate through him. "Deal." _This time I'll make sure he dies and then I can go home. Wherever that is._

Dark Link's face twisted into a grin as he unhooked Link's leash from the bedframe. He pulled the hero off the bed and Link made a move to stand but Dark pushed him down with his foot. He lifted the hero's face with the leash to look at him and arched an eyebrow. The hero knowingly did not protest and wordlessly crawled after the shadow.

They exited the room and headed into a dark hallway. Link padded along shivering from the cold stone floor as he looked around trying to figure out his location. The hallway was dimly lit by a few scarce torches that hung on the stone walls with shadows moving between them. The whole situation made the hero think back to his time spent in the Shadow Temple and at the bottom of the well. Link glanced at the shadows between the torches and froze staring at the shadows that seemed to be squirming on the walls. He willed his limbs to move but he remained still. Link's skin crawled as he watched the shadows dance between the scarce lighting. They seemed to be growing the longer he stared and he felt like he was getting sucked into the darkness. A panic begun to swell in his chest and his face paled as he saw a shadow slither slowly towards him as if to grab him. Link managed to break the stare and immediately started moving again watching as the shadow retreated back into the darkness. Dark Link gave a low, sensual chuckle.

Link looked up at him. The shadows on the wall danced around him, framing his dark twin. His eyes seemed to become a deeper red and stood out more against his darkening colors. He gave Link a seductive but creepy smile as the shadows rejoiced around their master. He looked terrifying yet bewitching. Dark Link's low voice softly echoed through the air making Link shiver. "It seems they want to play with you."

The hero's stomach lurched threatening to throw up…not much. He tore his eyes away and pushed what little he had back down. He kept looking straight ahead keeping close to Dark not wanting to find out what he meant by "play".

Link wasn't sure if it was his paranoia or a trick of the shadows but the hallway seemed to go on forever. The hero was sure his already pained knees were bleeding but he was afraid to take a look preferring to keep his focus on crawling as quickly as possible. After a few moments Link's curiosity got the better of him and he glanced down to see his bloody knees leaving dark red and wet circles on the stone floor. _Great._ His face cringes as he became more aware of the pain shooting form his knees as he moved. The hero took a risky glance over his shoulder. His breath hitched as he saw the shadows from the walls creep out and lap up his blood, cleaning the floor. Eyes wide Link moved forward and tried not to think too much.

The two reached the end of the hallway and began to work their way up a narrow flight of stone stairs. Link kept closer to Dark Link as the shadows here seemed even more eager to snatch at him. As they came to a wooden door, it creaked open, seemingly at the hands of the shadows, and went into the next room. Link padded onto a wooden floor and welcomed the slight warmth of what seemed to be the kitchen.

The kitchen, too, was dim with only a few candles to light the vast room. The kitchen was operated by rotting wooden puppets. The puppets were disjointed and each segment was connected to the next by the mass of shadows controlling it. Their heads were masks with black eyes and varied expressions in fading paint. Some of them had blank, dead looking expressions while others had smiles or frowns painted on their faces. All of the puppets were connected to the shadows swirling in the room and the ones in the previous rooms. Link figured that the whole house—or whatever this was—was connected by a network of shadows. He watched, his stomach churning, as the puppets limply carried out their chores. One of the puppets moved in his direction and Link scrambled out of the way not wanting anything to do with what was happening. His pointed ear twitched and he looked towards Dark Link who was gathering a few things that Link could not make out in the dark. Link looked back at the puppets and shivered. All of a sudden Link felt something cold and shivering slither up his side caressing him. He glanced back as the shadow came at his face. Link yelped and dashed behind Dark Link gripping his leg. He was shaking as he remembered the shadows drinking his blood and reaching for him in that hallway and shut his eyes at the words Dark had spoken there.

Dark Link tossed his head back and laughed at Link's reaction and the shadows in the room seemed to grow with his excitement. With his items in one arm and Link's leash in the other Dark led the hero out of the kitchen chuckling at how he stayed so close; the dark twin's leg brushed against Link as they walked. Link, despite hating the humiliation, preferred to stay as close to his twin as possible since the shadows just obeyed and did not touch their master.

They left the kitchen and appeared outside. Link looked up towards the sky and gasped. _This isn't Hyrule_. The sky's color was a dark, reddish-brown and had dark swirling clouds. There seemed to be almost no light in this world and in the distance Link could see demons and monsters, some that he fought before, flying in the sky and some on the ground in distant plains. Dark Link pulled the hero towards a fenced grassy area near a large shed that seemed to be an armory. Dark placed his things down by the armory and led Link into the fenced area. The fenced closed and was sealed with shadows. Dark Link unleashed his captive and a shadow puppet appeared with two identical swords. Each of the men took one and the shadow puppet vanished. Link and Dark Link took up a fighting stance.

Dark Link cracked a smile and said, "And now it begins".

Link wasted no time and cried out, charging toward his twin. Dark Link blocked the attack and followed with his own. Link's mind entered a familiar state that he was well acquainted with during his journeys. He blocked out everything from before and focused on killing his enemy. _Today, you die. For good this time!_ The two sparred, Link having an aggressive expression and Dark effortlessly dodging his attacks. Link felt his fighting to be slow and tired and cursed himself. He's been in worse condition before but not in a very long time. The hero landed a hit on the shadow drawing a trickle of blood boosting his confidence causing him to fight harder. He managed to get his dark twin on his back and straddled him. Link had his blade pointed at Dark but his enemy however, just cracked a smile. "Just like old times, huh?" Dark Link moved his free hand into Link's shorts and felt around. Link gritted his teeth and drew his blade back to deliver a blow through his head but Dark Link thrust his hips knocking the hero forward. He then pushed Link away several feet to the other side of the arena and stood up.

The shadows surrounding the fence entered inside and power Dark's blade and gave him an onyx aura. Link quickly stood up and prepared himself. Dark charged at Link and he gasped as he was just barely able to block the hit. His sword became heavy in his hand and Dark Link became relentless with his strikes giving the hero several wounds. Link struggled to keep up and the shade took the hero's sword from him and tossed it into the shadows. Link moved to retrieve his weapon but is tackled to the ground and Dark Link held his sword to his neck.

Dark Link brought his lips close to Link's. "You are finished." He captured Link's lips into a kiss and Link made muffled protests. "You've lost. Now it's time for us to have some fun." Dark grinned and removed the blade from Link's neck.

The shadows held down Link's arms and legs and Link violently moved, fighting against the shadowy bonds knowing what comes next. Dark Link moved to strip him of his clothing.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Link voice cracked as tears began to form in his eyes. Dark moved his hands under Link's top relishing in the panicked and desperate _no_ 's that kept coming from Link. Link felt his chest suddenly become bare and the tears in his eyes threatened to spill over. _NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_ Hands drifted down, grabbing hold of the shorts and pulled them off. Dark Link chuckled as tears spill down Link's face. The shade then hooked Link's leash back onto his collar and pulled Link towards a porch outside the armory.

Link saw the chains set up there and pulled back with what little strength he had left. His efforts weren't doing him much good as they arrived at the porch and, with the help of the shadow puppets, Dark Link had his captive bound and ready for him. Link's hands were bound in chains hanging form the ceiling and he was kneeling on the ground head hanging, tears dripping from his chin. The puppets retreated to the shadows but Link could still see the masks from where they hid, as if they were watching. The shadows began to move restlessly and Link averted his eyes away and shivered.

Link's ears twitched as he heard some movements behind him and stiffened. He felt fingers move down his back and around his waist. They traced over the bandage sealing his newest scar. The fingers moved from there and a pair made their way into Link's entrance and he yelped at the new sensation. The shadows around him grew and danced with more vigor and Link closed his eyes as he felt a body against his back.

"Don't worry about them. You're mine to play with. I won't let them touch you," Dark Link grabbed the blonde's hair pulling it back and exposing his neck as he whispered into his ear, "at least for now." Dark's tongue played at Link's ear as his fingers did the same in his rear. Link cringed and whimpered as his dark twin kissed and sucked at his neck causing bile to rise in his throat. Link pushed it back down and tried to struggle away from Dark Link's touch even though all his efforts would be in vain due to his bindings. Link felt the fingers exit his ass and his chest tightened. A hand was placed on his hip and Dark let go of his hair and moved his head away from Link's neck.

Link looked back to the shadows at the dead eyes of the puppets. The masks danced slightly joyfully and Link somehow got the impression of them laughing. Link's stomach twisted. _Why do they have to watch?_ Without warning Dark Link forcefully thrust his cock inside Link's rear as Link screamed at the sudden painful fullness. Link watched the shadows swell and writhe and the puppets squirm as if with pleasure. Dark Link grunted behind him enjoying his captive's tightness and pulled at his leash forcing Link to arch his back. Dark moved the hand form Link's waist and grabbed his shoulder for support as he leaned forward, his head next to the blonde's, and began thrusting into Link's ass. Link's body quivered as he took his twin's cock hating that sound of the chains rattling and Dark Link breathing in time with each thrust.

"You love this. That's why you lost. You love it when I fuck you so you let me win. You want this." Dark Link huskily breathed the words into Link's ear and laughed as his tongue licked up Link's tears.

Link shivered and glanced down, watching some of the shadows get a bit too close to him. The shadows slithered their way up his leg and moved over his body. Link whimpered and cried as the disgusting creatures writhed and groped against his skin even licking up some of his blood. Dark Link moaned into Link's ear as the shadows moved up and down his body. The shadows seemed to intensify Dark's own pleasure as he began thrusting more voraciously into Link. Link's cries became more intense and Dark Link bit into Link's ear pulling on it with his teeth. Link opened his mouth at the bite but the sound got caught in his throat. Blood trickled from the bite and Dark Link let go of the leash and wrap his hand around Link's neck. Link felt his twin's tongue lick the blood off of his neck and shivered in disgust.

Dark then whispered in his ear, "It seems they're enjoying you as much as I do." The shade pulled out of Link and pushed him down so that he sat on his heels. The shadows wrapped themselves around his torso and moved excitedly up and down his body. "Since you've been such a good boy so far, I'm going to give you a little reward." Dark Link moved around in front of Link, his erection eye level with the blonde. He stroked himself as he lifted Link's chin. He forced his mouth open and insert himself past his wet lips. Link moaned against the cock in his mouth and reluctantly sucked on it as Dark Link thrust it in and out of his mouth making sure to insert himself up to his hilt each time.

Link slurped and gagged on the cock as it hit the back of his throat with each thrust. Saliva spilled over his lips and trickled down his chin. Dark Link gripped the blond hair and pushed his head back and forth. "Look at me." Link cautiously glanced up at his dark twin and his eyes widened. His eyes were now a glowing blood red and his features were darker than usual as the shadows swirled around him. He smiled toothily as he watched Link sucked his cock. Dark moaned at the pleasure and Link saw the shadows swell and darken behind him. Feeling himself nearing his edge, he pulled out of Link's mouth and tilted Link's head back relishing in how he looked: lips parted breathing heavy, hot breaths, saliva smeared around his mouth and chin, glistening, and his red, teary, pained eyes. Turned on even more he rapidly stroked himself and grunted as he came, coating the side of Link's face in his essence.

He smiled again and let go of Link's hair. "There we go." The shadow puppets excitedly returned form the shadows and tightened Link's chains forcing him to stand with his arms above his head. Dark Link fixed his clothing and the shadows retreated back to where they watched. "I'll see you later." Dark spoke the words and gave Link a wet kiss before departing.

Link craned his neck upwards and looked towards the "sky". It seemed to be even darker than before and he wondered if that was even possible. He looked back down at his feet, shifting them. He grimaced at the pain shooting from his worn soles up through his thighs. The dry cum on his face cracking as his face contorted. Link resisted the urge to vomit and focused his thoughts back to his pain. He let his knees bend a little more to relieve some of the pressure from his feet, keeping his gaze down and studying the ground for the hundredth time. Anything to keep his mind off the day's earlier events. Link moved back to his original position when the throbbing in his wrists became too intense.

He glanced back up for a moment and immediately dropped his head, shutting his eyes. Link furrowed his brows and bared his teeth to the ground. _Fucking shadow puppets_. He took a tentative peek at the shadows and found them still hiding in the background squirming joyfully. For probably the hundredth time today, Link pushed bile back down his throat and shivered in the remembrance of the shadows on his body. But before he could get too deep in his thoughts, Link desperately moved from that topic and thought back to the pain in his body. He saw the shadows grow and shut his eyes blocking all thought from his mind. He was almost peaceful for a second but then was forced back by fingers snaking up his back. He kept his eyes shut and let Dark Link remove him from his bonds and lead him back inside. He kept his eyes cast downward like his life depended on it and was shoved back into his room.

Link looked around the room and spotted his wash bin and slowly crawled toward it, not having enough energy to stand. He washed his face in the cold water and used the washcloth to remove some of the dirt, blood, and sweat off his body. He pulled himself painfully up onto his bed cringing and whimpering at the pain. Link curled up on his side as his thoughts tried to settle in on him. Thoughts still absent from his mind; Link was only left with feeling. He gritted his teeth and cringed as silent tears made their way down his face in failure.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave reviews with any suggestions on how I can improve this. It actually is really encouraging.

Special thanks to ninja of fallen Sakura, GrimIssac, dvermijn, A Very GoreyDemise, Katira-Lovely, and E. E. Terrill for following/favoriting!

Hopefully I'll see you guys soon!

~Din the Dancer~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So sorry this was supposed to go up before Breath of the Wild dropped but hehe oh well! I tried to get this done before March 3rd since I knew this damned game would eat up my life! *sigh* (Fucking awesome game btw! I still have a hard time separating myself from it!) Anyways thanks for waiting and thanks for reading!

Okay so last time poor Link tried to fight Dark Link to save himself for the day and that ended wonderfully! Let's see what Dark has in store for us now.

ENJOY!

* * *

Images and memories of the previous day flashed before Link's tired and teary eyes. His still naked body quivered as nails moved harshly over his bare arms and shoulders. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked frantically around trying to differentiate between reality and mirage. He swore he heard whispers and squirmed frantically when he saw shadowy faces appear in his room. He shook his head and the illusions disappeared. The images rushed back into his mind. Dark Link taking him through that hallway. Fighting his twin. The shadows… Dark Link…touching…Link clawed his skin more ferociously. _Something…_ Link looked down at his scratched up arms which reflected his sleepless night. _It's…on me…get OFF!_ He grunted and whimpered as he raked his skin adding to the raised marks on his arms, neck and chest, some of them bloody, some of them scabbing. He felt as though things were crawling under his skin and he desperately tried to rid himself of them. His heart pounded in his ears and he was breathing frantically trying to take in air. _I can't breathe!_ Link, on his side, brought his knees closer to his chest as he hugged himself, nails digging into his back. He shut his eyes and tried to push the memories of his failure and rape out of his mind.

His ears twitched at a soft sound. His eyes jolted open, his body still twitching. The stepping sounds came closer and Link's quaking became more violent. _He's coming._ Link curled up tighter and quickly wiped his tears on the back of his hand. He rested his arm on his head, shielding his eyes and prayed to the goddesses that his shadow wouldn't open the door.

Dark Link slowly creaked the door open and stepped in the room. He looked hungrily at his captive and moved over to his side. He peered down at the quivering man, eyeing his self-inflicted wounds. Dark lightly grazed his fingers on Link's side. Link flinched and let out a frightened whimper at the touch. _**Oh my.**_ The shadow smiled and sat down on the bed. He lifted the arm covering Link's face revealing tightly shut eyes and a clenched jaw. _**What have I done?**_ Dark Link chuckled to himself with pride.

"Look at what you've done to yourself!" Dark Link tilted his head, examining the arm. Link pulled his arm back and pressed his face against the mattress. Dark grabbed the forearm again and yanked Link onto his back and looked into his face. His watery, bloodshot eyes looked back at the shadow who was amused by Link's tear-streaked face.

"Pathetic!" Dark Link laughed loudly and let the sound echo throughout the room before reaching for Link's leash. Link cringed at the noise and stiffened when Dark tugged on his leash. Link's eyes stared blankly not really focusing on anything and a harsher tug prompted him off the bed. He peeled himself from the bed and stumbled onto the floor. His limbs were unstable as he crawled weakly behind his imprisoner. Link was led into a room with a familiar stench. Memories of his branding surfaced and reality seemed to move further away. As weight moved onto his right arm, it gave out. Link grunted as his forearm came to the floor halting his crawl and snapping him back into the present. The leash was pulled taught and Dark Link turned his head.

"Tch." He moved towards his slave and swung his foot into the side of Link's face, knocking him over. "Piece of shit." Link quickly managed to get back up and Dark turned and pulled once more on the leash. Link stumbled quickly forward without a sound.

He shook with each step as Dark led him further into the room. They came to a stop at a set of cuffs chained to the floor. Link froze. His heart began to beat faster. _No._ Eyes wide, he began to take a shaky step backwards. _NO! NOT AGAIN!_ Dark Link sighed and tugged him harshly towards the chains but Link wouldn't budge, the blood draining from his face.

Dark grunted, "The slave thinks to defy his master? You'll see what'll happen to you!" Dark Link took a fistful of golden hair and threw Link to the cuffs. Link started to rise but was held down by a boot on his back. He was quickly bound in place, wrists cuffed to the floor, the boy on elbows and knees. Link attempted to vocalize a protest but the weak sound was cut off by a rubber ball being forced into his mouth. His twin buckled the leather straps tight behind his head and tilted Link's face up towards his own. "Let me look at you." Red eyes filled with lust looked into the teary, pleading, blue ones. The corner of Dark's lip curved upwards and Link's vision was suddenly cut off by a cloth tied around his eyes. A protesting noise was muffled behind the gag.

The shadow released Link's head and ran his fingers through the golden locks. His fingertips trailed down his bare spine sending shivers throughout the Hylian. The sound of boots on the floor and a quiet humming echoed off the walls making Link's sensitive ears twitch. Dark Link's other hand made its way over to his already hard crotch and began touching himself as he took in the sight before him. He moved behind Link and pushed his knees forward and apart, spreading his captive's ass. Dark took hold of the pale cheeks and spread them even more, slightly opening Link's entrance. He spat upon the hole, eliciting a short whimper form him.

The shadow's tongue traced his bottom lip as he hungrily gazed at the blond. Link's heartbeat raced with anxiety and his fingers twitched and curled at the icy floor. A muffled scream forced it's way out of Link's mouth as he felt his shadow's huge cock plunge inside him going all the way to the hilt. He reached forward and clutched some golden hair yanking it to the side to be sure his voice went right into the boy's long ear.

"You know, your tight ass never gets old", He chuckled.

Link already felt the tears forming behind his lids as the stretching pain radiated from his rear. Dark Link slowly pulled himself out, Link gasping at the emptiness, but suddenly began ramming himself into the abused opening. Hot and heavy breaths left Dark's mouth with each thrust and the smack of skin upon skin echoed around the room. Combined with the rattling of chains, Link was desperate to hide his ears. He dropped his head between his arms, almost hitting the floor as he rocked back and forth, but was suddenly pulled back by a hand in his hair. Dark Link hooked his fingers between the gag's strap and Link's head. He pulled back using it for balance as his back straightened. The rubber ball was forced even further back into Link's mouth and he struggled against it, almost choking. The force and rhythm of Dark's thrusts were now even felt in Link's mouth and he could feel the cloth over his eyes begin to dampen with his tears.

The thrusting soon stopped and the shadow removed himself from his prisoner. Link let out a whine when his ass was emptied of cock and he felt the fingertips leave his body as Dark's footsteps moved further away. Link heard some rustling noises in the distance and the unknowing made his body quiver and the pain radiating throughout his body more prevalent.

The ominous footsteps made their way back to the boy and he heard the clang of something wooden hitting the ground behind him. The footsteps made their way around to the front of Link and he felt the gag being removed from his mouth. He only had time for a quick cough before his mouth was then filled with his twin's erection. A hand on the back of his head pushed and pulled as he sucked, not putting up much protest. The slurping of Link's mouth and Dark Link's moans were the only sounds filling the room. A shooting pleasure went through the pale gray cock as Dark spilled his contents into the Hylian's mouth. He pressed his hand against the boy's mouth and waited for him to swallow.

Link felt his heavy breath on his hands as Dark picked up the wooden something from the floor. It whooshed through the air before meeting its flat side with Link's ass. Link let out a cry and gritted his teeth.

"You need to be taught a lesson about who's in charge here." The words left the shadow's mouth as he lands another hit on Link. "I am your master."

He forcefully pulled Link's neck back by his collar and asked, "Who am I?"

Link kept his mouth shut. His neck was released and another wooden slap was directed at his rear. His twin landed several more hits on him leaving his rear red and the skin breaking in some areas. However, Link's jaw remained clenched tight. Dark Link's grip on the thick handle grew tight and he raised the wooden paddle above his head. Brow furrowed, he brought it down onto Link's back causing the pale boy to collapse.

"WHO AM I?"

Link slowly rose only uttering grunts and whines of pain only to fall to his side by a kick in the gut. He gasped and coughed trying to bring in air. _Just say it so he stops!_ Link's body trembled and squirmed as a boot pressed against his neck, blocking air. He gasped and fought with the chains. The boot moved but came swinging and hit the side of his face. _I can't._ He curled to the side and prepared for the next one but was instead turned back onto his knees.

Dark Link hit his palm with the paddle and moved towards Link's rear. "The good thing about this thing is that it can be used two ways." He stood behind Link and held his hip with one hand while the other shoved the thick handle into Link's orifice. Link screamed as he felt the bone dry abrasion of the wooden handle forcing its way through him. Dark twisted the paddle eliciting cries of pain. He jerked it around pushing against the walls of Link's insides invoking miserable agony.

"M-"

Dark Link inserted the handle further.

"M-ma"

He began to thrust it.

"M-master"

Dark Link pulled out the handle, enclosed his fists around it and delivered a whack to the already bleeding cheeks.

"Say it." His voice came out deep and his tone was dark. He moved to kneel in front of Link taking the blindfold off and gripping his jaw to look him in the eyes. Link froze, taken aback by the sudden return of his vision and looked into his twin's eyes. His face was radiating with a dark and ominous energy and fear gripped Link and he managed to force out what Dark wanted to hear.

"My m-master."

"There's a good boy!" He released the blond from his bonds and attached the leash to his collar. Upon his return to the freezing room, Link pulled on his shorts and top and climbed into bed ignoring the stinging the fabric caused on his open wounds and his suffering rear. He didn't even see if Dark had left the room; fatigue was clouding his mind. Thankfully his exhaustion took over before he had time to think and his eyes came to a close.

Link could feel something touching him. It had an iciness but was smooth on his skin. It reminded him of a snake. Squirming, he looked down at them. _The shadows_. Link tried to scream but one of them had itself wrapped around his mouth, trapping the sound. Another had entered his rear and moved against the walls, groping a very pleasurable spot. He moaned against the shadow binding his mouth and felt himself harden. _No…NO! Why am I…STOP!_ A familiar, dark laughter echoed through his ears. The dark tendrils moved up his torso and tightened to a close around his neck. His lungs burned and heart quickened as he tried to breathe against them. His vision went dark.

Link's eyes snapped open and he propped himself up, gasping and coughing. He calmed his breath and looked around him just to be sure that it was a dream. He looked down at his erection in disbelief but the cold air soon caused it to retreat. Link shivered and shook his head dismissing the dream as…something, wishing to think as little as possible.

A glinting caught his attention and he eyed a mirror placed against the wall. He reached his arm out and gripped the edge of the mattress, pulling himself to the edge. He placed a feeble limb on the stone floor and attempted to stand. Link collapsed to the floor, falling out of the bed. He slowly stood and began to move towards the new object. His bare feet made a sound with each slow and flimsy step. As Link approached the mirror he noticed a strange bareness just above his hips. The bandages from his branding were absent and his weak pace quickened ever so slightly to get a better look.

He stood in front of the glass, gawking at his figure. His body seemed much thinner and his stomach growled as if to explain. He gently touched the bruises on his body, with each one remembering the pain of obtaining it, and didn't even want to think about the scars on his back. He looked blankly at his self-inflicted scratches on his arms and quickly turned his attention to the new bareness. He stepped closer. The scar seemed to resemble the shadow medallion that Impa had given him. However, the triangle in the middle was an upside down triforce. His fingers traced over the circle and three dots surrounding the inverted triangles. The pain of his branding rushed to his mind and the scar felt like it was on fire. He remembered Dark Link's words before he pressed the scorching metal to his flesh: _**With this, everyone will know that you are mine.**_

Several shivers traveled down the boy's spine. He felt a presence behind him but before he could turn around, there was a pair of arms around him, hands moving over his body and a slithery voice in his ear.

"I see you're awake now."

Link tried squirming away from the shadow. He could see the hands stroking his body in the mirror, the gray, seemingly dead skin, contrasting his warm but pale complexion. Dark Link's nose was pressed against Link's temple as he spoke the words into his ear. "I really couldn't help myself. You looked so irresistible while you slept and you responded so well to my touch."

He imagined Dark Link looming over his sleeping body and touching him like those shadows in his dream. Moving all over his body, hands groping… He whimpered and tried harder to move away but it was to no avail.

"Oh come on! You know you love the attention! You kept moaning and whimpering when I touched you. I know your cock loved it. It's too bad you woke up."

Link tried to turn in Dark Link's arms but the shadow held him in place. He could see the tears start to well up in his eyes in the mirror.

"Nuh-uh! You belong to me now! See this?" Dark Link's fingers touched the brand tenderly. "This proves you're mine and don't worry your pretty head. We're just getting started."

The shade's hands moved swiftly to the back of Link's shorts and tore them in half, perfectly exposing his rear. Dark Link shoved him to his hands and knees in front of the mirror. He then got on his knees himself after taking out his cock. The shadow leaned over Link and put one hand in his hair, turning his head to look at the mirror, the other tending to his own cock. He put his lips to the boy's pointed ears and spoke in a soft, mocking voice, "Look at yourself, all spread for me."

Link looked into his own eyes through the mirror and looked at Dark as he spoke to him.

"You know who I am. Now you need to know who you are."

With those words Dark Link moved his hand to Link's shoulder and thrust his hard erection into Link's ass. Link gasped at the pain and shut his eyes, pressing his forehead to the floor. The shade began plunging into his captive, taking care to be sure Link takes his entire cock. He clawed his nails into Link's skin on his shoulder and hip and took pleasurable breaths as he fucked Link's ass. Link's jaw clenched tight, not wanting to make a sound. He didn't want to give his twin that satisfaction, however, his twin would find it one way or another.

Dark Link swiftly forced his cock all the way into Link and bent over him. He shoved his head down on its side facing the mirror and he took both of Link's arms behind his back. With one hand, the blonde's wrists were held in place. The shadow's mouth made it to his ear as he began thrusting again.

"Pay attention to who's looking back at you. He's no hero," Dark Link looked at Link's teary eyes through the mirror, "To me he looks like a worthless little whore." His gray lips turned up into a wide smile and laughed. "Hahaha! Yeah, that's what you are! A fucking worthless whore!"

The tears building up in his eyes finally spilled over as he watched himself get fucked by his shadow. Link stared at himself in the mirror watching his rocking movements back and forth due to Dark's cock. The shade's heavy hand held his head in place but even if he wanted to look away, he couldn't even bring himself to close his eyes. The boy's blue eyes stayed open and staring, hypnotized by the shock, even with tears pouring out and soft sobs escaping from his throat.

"You love it. That's why you keep letting me fuck you, you just love having my cock inside you. Why are you even crying? You loved it so much with my fingers inside you and you love this now. You just can't get enough of staring at yourself getting fucked."

Dark Link put his mouth against Link's ear and sneered, "This is what you are. My pathetic little slave whore who just loves my cock. This is where you belong, locked up in here doing the only thing you're good for: being used. Even everyone in Hyrule used you like the whore you are and deserted you when they were done with you, but don't worry, I don't think I'll be done with you anytime soon. No, you aren't going anywhere. You're lucky you have such a good master that takes good care of you, doing to you everything you love. You should really be thanking me, but it's okay, I can see it in your eyes. I can see you begging for more and oh I'll give you more."

Dark Link pushed down on his back, forcing it to arch, giving him more access to his rear and fucked him more voraciously, breathing and moaning heavily into Link's ear. He soon felt himself reaching his limit and pulled out of his prisoner. He moved forward to straddle his shoulders and began stroking himself, one hand holding Link's head in place. Link watched as his twin moaned loudly and his essence spilled, dirtying Link's face for the second time.

Still breathing hard, the shadow let out softly, "Your welcome, worthless whore," and left the room.

All the blonde could do was stare at himself, covered in the white liquid, sobbing. He couldn't even bring himself to wipe it away and he stayed in the position of his abuse as Dark Link's words echoed throughout his thoughts.

After what felt like days, Link felt parts of his face dry with the cum and worked up the purpose to find that washcloth to clean his face. He crawled slowly and shakily over to the now cold water and washed his face. The cold brought him back enough to climb into bed not bothering to remove the ruined bottoms. Link curled on his side and resumed scratching at his arms and back. Weariness dulled his sense of pain and he gradually became more and more remote from the replay of Dark Link's voice in his head. Thankfully, his body can only handle so much before he has to sleep. Link idly scraped at his skin until his eyes became too heavy and his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

WOW! Okay I have to admit this was so much fun to write (especially Dark's dialogue in the ending scenes)! I hope you guys liked it! Big thanks to everyone who has given me a review so far and thank you for the suggestions! Sorry that I haven't got around to thanking everyone personally. Also thank you to LadygoldLoZ, FallenLucifer'sAngel, Lokisgirl25, HungoverLesbian, and the-wattpadian-101 for favoriting/following! Really appreciate it!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! See you next time!

~Din the Dancer


	7. Chapter 7

Holy crap! Ok so I busted my ass to get this done before August cuz believe it or not I actually felt bad that y'all waited like 3(?) months. Well anyways school starts soon so (OMG so much fun! -.- yea no) good luck to all of you!

ENJOY!

* * *

Link's pale skin glistened with the beads of sweat coating his body. His brows were welded together, eyes shut, as he clawed deeper into his skin. An arm moved over his eyes as he turned on his back, the other hand clawing into the mattress. He moaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Link stood in the branding-room and watched himself being tossed to the chains on the floor. He watched, unable to move, as his dark twin bound and raped him. He froze and listened to his own muffled screams and Dark's sounds of pleasure.

He now was looking at the table where he was branded and saw the hot metal sear his flesh. He heard himself scream in pain. Over and over again the words "you are mine now" played in his head.

The boy now gazed upon the mirror and fear gripped his heart. He saw Dark Link groping him through the mirror and whispering in his ear. His shorts were torn and he was forced to the ground.

Link's eyes bolted open only to land upon the mirror again, still in his room. He shock took over his face as he turned to the other side. He curled up and tried to sink in as far as he could into the mattress. Trying to push the mirror out of his mind he pressed a hand over his eyes and pulled his knees closer to his chest. A cold draft danced over his bare cheeks and memories of Dark Link ripping his shorts rushed to the front of his mind. _**Worthless whore.**_ The words repeatedly played in his mind. _No._ Link scratched at himself harder. _NO!_ Link tore the shorts and top from his body in rejection. _This isn't who I am!_ He shivered at his new bareness mixing with the cold air.

A creaking noise echoed through the room as the door opened. Link glued his legs tighter together and kept his body curled up defensively. _Go away._ He heard slow footsteps near his bed. _No._ A weight eased itself onto the mattress moving Link slightly. _Go away, go AWAY!_ His body shook in fear of what he knew was inevitable.

Dark Link's eyes gazed over his quaking captive as he moved onto the bed. He ran his hands over Link's bare skin and pressed his mouth to the pale pointed ear. His icy voice snaked into Links' ear, "You loved what I did to you last time so much that you went and got naked for me". He bared his teeth and nipped at the boy's ear.

Link, with his jaw clenched and brow furrowed, tried to shove his twin's hands off of him. Dark pinned down his wrists in one hand and the other moved down his back and groped his ass. Link whimpered and shoved his face as much as he could into the mattress. His heart started racing in his chest. Dark Link wedged a hand between the boy's thighs and slowly slid it up to lightly touch the back of Link's crotch. The dark twin's hot breath caressed Link's twitching ear. His hands balled into fists as he felt the shadow's hand move up between his legs. When the intruding hand reached his crotch, his breath hitched and he bared his teeth. Dark Link let out a smug breath and gripped Link's shoulder, forcing it to the mattress like the other one. He fingers pressed deep into the boy's skin as he pried his legs apart with a hand and knee. Fingertips trailed up to Link's entrance and pressed lightly. Link tried to move away from the touch but was held tightly in place. He held his breath.

Dark Link smiled, flashing his sharp teeth. He took out his cock and gave it a few long strokes before pressing the tip into Link's entrance. Link sucked in a breath, as if to prepare himself, and made a small noise as his twin slowly inserted his cock all the way into him. Link's muscles clenched and he pressed his nose and mouth into the mattress, eyes still shut.

"You can't hide from me," Dark said almost playfully.

Link pressed more of his face into the mattress as Dark Link leaned over, keeping his cock inside, to his ear. He pushed his head, turning it to the side. Link's eyes were still closed. "Pay attention now. You asked for this, I'm just happily carrying out your request," Dark Link sneered into the boy's ear, "Tell you what, since you're so hungry for my attention, I bet you'd love for me to shower you in affection." The shadow pressed his lips to Link's soft neck running shivers all over Link's body. He opened his mouth sucked hard at his skin. Link tried squirming away from him but his heavy hands and body kept him in place. He writhed under Dark Link's touch, feeling his heavy restraints and the thick cock still inside his pulsating ass pressing against his walls. A pop echoed through his ear as his skin was released but was captured again by a sharp pain. He shouted. His skin broke and a warm, red liquid trialed down his neck and collar. Dark Link ran his tongue over the skin tasting the blood he drew and removed his teeth from Link's flesh. He flashed a red smile before placing a bloody kiss above the boy's blond eyebrow. Dark planted a few of those on his back as he moved his attention back to Link's clenching rear and his aching member.

Link felt his cheeks spread wider as Dark pushed them apart inserting himself even further, Link whimpering at Dark's new depth. Dark Link quickly removed his tunic and undershirt. He then slowly pulled himself out, Link feeling every vein on Dark's cock. He stopped leaving tip inside for a moment before pressing back into him. He let out a pleasurable breath as Link clenched reflexively at the intruding member. Link resumed pressing his face into the mattress trying to block out what was happening at his other end. Dark Link began to quicken his pace shoving heavy breaths out his mouth. Link whined into the bed muffling himself. The shadows hands moved over Link's back provoking shivers through his body. He leaned over and one hand moved under his right shoulder, pulling his back to Dark's chest, and the other wrapped around his waist and began clawing at his abdomen. Link made small, muffled, cries as Dark's nails moved over his skin. He pressed his open lips to Link's back and sucked at his skin, moving all over his upper back. Link kept his mouth buried into the bed wishing he could mute himself.

Dark Link lifted him higher, his lips no longer hidden in the fabric, and bit down on his shoulder. An inevitable, loud cry escaped Link and Dark removed his mouth from the bite. He spoke, his voice low, in the boy's ear.

"I want to hear you scream. I want to hear all your whorish sounds. I want to hear your moans because I know you love my cock. I know you love me hurting you, making you bleed. You love the pain."

Link felt a lump forming in his throat and his chest tighten. He tried keeping his jaw shut but the vile noises pushed their way past and filled the room alongside the smacking of skin against skin. Link felt his twin's defined stomach move back and forth with his own body, the skin grinding together. He felt the shadow's chest and abdomen contract and release with each thrust. Dark Link removed his teeth from Link's side. He grunted as he pulled out of the boy who mewled at the emptiness. Link was suddenly flipped on to his back, Dark Link placed hands on his shoulders. He dug his nails into the soft skin eliciting a cry from Link who couldn't help but open his eyes for the first time. His dark twin's red eyes with a wet smile to match were the first things his wet eyes met. Link attempted to strain in his grip but was held in place. Dark trailed his nails across and down Link's chest all the way to his crotch. He, without warning, shoved his cock through Link's opening once more. Link let out a surprised moan at the abrupt fullness.

The smiling shadow bent over, his nose inches from Link's and his breath hazing over his pale skin. There seemed to be some sort of laughter in his voice, "Ah, yes, just like that". Dark's gray lips forced Link's apart, his tongue attacking the inside of his captive's mouth. A had gipped under Link's knee and pushed, rolling his hips forward allowing him more access to his ass. _What?_ Link felt something cold and smooth slither around his wrists and pull them back to the bedframe. _No! Stop!_ He struggled against the bonds pulling his arms and whining in Dark's kiss.

His twin released his lips and spoke an inch away, "Don't worry. They're just here to help." Dark gripped Link's jaw, fingers digging into his cheeks, as he forced his lips to Link's again and began thrusting.

He lifted his face away from the boy's and his hand moved to wrap around Link's throat as his pace quickened. He pressed down hard, Link gasping for air. Dark Link breathed hard on his captive's face, letting out small moans of pleasure in time with his thrusts. The shadows, while holding him in place, danced over Link's arms and caressed at his shoulders. Link writhed and contorted under his grasp. His arms, desperate to tend to his throat, fought urgently against the shadowy bonds. His chest bucked and his lungs heaved, franticly trying for air. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

The blonde's lips began to take a tint of blue and Dark removed his hand from obstructing the pale throat. Link wheezed and coughed as he furiously took in air. The tears rolled over his cheeks. His eyes softened as his lungs began to calm. He looked to Dark Link's amused face as he pushed forward on Link's legs and brought his forehead down to rest on Link's. His dark hair brushed over Link's face with each thrust. A few smooth but icy shadows explored his shoulders, neck and chest. Link shut his eyes, cringing. They found every crevice and curve and excitedly lapped at the bites Dark left on his prisoner. Link whined and attempted to lift his shoulders away but his twin forced his tongue into Link's open mouth, threatening to choke him once more. Link gurgled against the intrusion to no avail. He mewled when Dark's teeth broke the skin on his lip. Dark Link shut his eyes and furrowed his brow. He moaned loudly onto Link's now red lip as his essence shot into Link just to be sure Link heard how good he was making his master feel. Dark Link's pace slowed as he rode out his orgasm.

Their foreheads stayed pressed together. Their eyes were closed, and their rapid breaths mixed, each breathing the other's in.

Dark Link pulled out of Link's ass and rested his pelvis on top of the blonde's. The shadows released Link and vanished. Dark's forearms came up on either side to support him, his forehead still on top of the boy's. He spoke against his lips, eyes still closed, "See what a good master I am to you?". He sat up on his knees and gazed at Link's cringing face. He gripped the hair on the back of the blonde's head and pulled him up to sit, legs still spread. He tilted his head up and Link met his eyes.

"I did just what you asked for and you were so good in showing me how much you loved it. Now, what do you say?"

Link stared at his captor, breathing hard but not saying anything. Dark Link raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. Link felt a single tendril of shadow graze over his back and jumped. Dark held the boy's jaw tight, enjoying the fear in his eyes.

"Th-thank you, M-master." The voice was soft, airy, and barely heard but sufficient enough. The shadow at his back vanished and Dark's grip on his jaw relaxed.

"Good boy!" Dark Link rose from the bed and picked up his clothes from the floor, dressing himself. Link's body fell forward at the release. His hands pressed into the mattress in front of him and his head hung low. His ears perked at the sound of some bead and a slice of cheese hitting the mattress. He looked up as Dark Link exited his room. He eyed the food before him and snatched it, devouring the precious sustenance.

Link pulled his knees to a close, cringing at the pain of his sore muscles. He moved on his hands and knees to reposition himself but paused as the scabbing bites and scratches cracked. His mind wandered to the shadows that drank from those wounds. He shivered, remembering their caresses on his arms and chest. His eyes jolted wide open and he frantically scanned for them looking in each corner of the dark room. His eyes landed on the mirror and all color leaves his face. Link's chest tightened and he tore his eyes away moving quickly to rest on his side, curled up and away from his memories. He didn't dare to move his aching body.

As soon as Link's nails met his wounded skin he cringed in pain and Dark Link's assault on him pushed to the front of his mind. Link immediately moved forward, halfway onto his stomach. He had one arm to rest his head on like a pillow and the other dug nails into the mattress. His fingers traced mindlessly over the stains of blood, maybe food, and who knows what else. He bought his knees to his chest once more in response to a cold draft. The blonde's fingers played at a loose thread and his eyes became heavy. His body sank into the mattress, his fingers slowed. Link's consciousness grew further away taking the pain and uncertainty with it. His fingers finally stilled and his eyes closed. His subconscious hoping for some rest this time.

…

Link's ears twitched while he slept, almost detecting the loud crash in the hallway. The door smacked into the wall as it was pushed open. The noise made the boy jerk in his sleep. The door slammed shut. He moaned softly and slowly moved his arm. His eyes cautiously opened but before he could even figure out the events happening, his mind pulled him back to sleep.

Dark Link pulled the belt off his tunic and staggered over to the side of his sleeping prisoner. He took hold of his wrists and pulled his arms straight as he fastened them to the bedframe with his belt. The sudden motion tore Link from his peaceful rest and his eyes shot open to find Dark Link tossing his tunic, shirt, and pants to the floor. Link's body squirmed and his head swam with confusion. Dark grinned at Link and crawled onto the bed. One hand pressed into the mattress next to Link's head and the other stroked his gray cock. Dark's breath was hot against Link's face and the stanch of ale forced its way into his nose. Link continued to struggle against the belt. Dark Link's voice came out slurred and low.

"I kn-knnnow you still love me."

 _Still love you? What the fuck is he even talking about?_

"You can't r-run from me anymore."

The shade's forearm rested next to Link's head, his hand grabbing hold of his hair. Dark Link pushed his almost-hard dick past Link's rim and nearly fell over when he began thrusting. He dug his fingers into the back of Link's thigh as if to steady himself. Link rocked with the irregular thrusts, letting out soft whines, and kept an eye on his drunk abuser. The dark twin pulled back on Link's hair exposing his throat. Dark Link's open mouth sucked and nipped at the exposed neck, murmuring in between.

He thrusts with greater force, evoking a groan from Link, and kept his lips at his throat, "I won't ever let you leave". Quick bursts of hot breath blow into Link's neck. "You are m-mine…hhh…and mine alone," his airy voice stammered.

"Uhh-unhh," The vile noise escaped Link's lips when Dark Link pulled at Link's skin with his teeth.

"Just like it should've been all this time." The shadow's thrusts became brisk as his lips trailed up Link's jaw to connect with the blonde's open mouth. The sloppy kiss lasted a brief moment and came apart, his lips resting to the side. Dark Link whimpered on Link's cheek as he finished.

After a short moment the fatigued shadow managed to breathe, "I missed you". He collapsed on top of the boy. Link barely caught the phrase. He felt his twin's weight settle in on him, the hand in his hair relaxed, and he felt soft breaths tickle his ear. Dark Link didn't even bother to extract himself before he fell asleep and Link's rectum throbbed. He tried moving around, using his tied arms as leverage, to be rid of the invader and whimpered when the member slid out of him.

His mind spun trying to process what had just happened. _**I know you still love me. Just like it should've been all this time.**_

 _ **I missed you.**_

 _What the hell just happened?_ Link tried to place where these almost affectionate words could have possibly surfaced from and drew a blank. Deciding that his twin was mad, Link chose not to worry about it too much. He let his head fall back. He didn't even realize his eyes had closed and his consciousness was soon lost.

* * *

*GASP* "I know you still love me" "I missed you" "all this time"?

What does this mean? Will we get a chapter of backstory on the long history between these two? Or maybe something more….?

Haha! I hope you enjoyed that! As always tell me how much I sucked or if I didn't I like to hear both things! :D

Thank you so much to Nianque, Corrisma, TaylorTheCreator14, w0lfpelt, Darasuna, Rose the Jigglypuff, Cobalt IceDragon, Feamlenaruto, DidSomeoneSayDracoMalfoy95, and tiffanilyn for following/favoriting!

I'll hopefully see y'all soon.

~Din the Dancer


End file.
